Take What You Can
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: When their daughter vanishes, Fitzwilliam and Rosaline suspect Jack of kidnapping her. Dispite their past, Rosaline joins the search for him. Are there some scars too deep for forgiveness? FitzyXOC AU
1. Chapter 1

It had been over thirty years since Fitzwilliam finally returned to Port Royal from his misadventures. What started out as a simple tracking job turned into a complete mess, in which he had been nearly killed several different occasions in ways he could not have ever imagined. He made friends and plenty of enemies. He lost most of his possessions. He was suspected of piracy himself and very nearly lost his employment with the British Navy. The only positive thing that came out of it was his wife.

Rosaline was not the sort of woman Fitzwilliam ever imagined himself marrying. She was a proud, stubborn, temperamental woman who was willing to argue with him about anything. She was also friendly, beautiful, forgiving, and smart. She knew all about the sea and sailing, but learned a little differently from Fitzwilliam.

Rosaline Smith was once "Roxxi Barbossa". She was taken in by Hector Barbossa when she was six years old. She was raised by the pirate around other pirates to live a pirate's life. By the time she turned sixteen, she even took temporary command of a warship, or so she claimed.

They never talk about their early days in Shipwreck Cove as teenagers. What should have been happy memories were quickly overshadowed by painful ones long ago. Sometimes when it rained, Fitzwilliam caught Rosaline just gazing out the window with a dark look on her face. There were still faint scares on her neck, wrists, and ankles from those days. In these times, it seemed as though part of her was still trapped back in that dark room on Shipwreck Island.

Sometimes, it seemed as though the "Roxxi's" experiences and what Fitzwilliam witnessed left deep scares that neither would ever heal from.

This particular afternoon was sunny and Rosaline was quietly sewing a new pair of gloves. Flicking her braided red hair aside, Rosaline smiled at Fitzwilliam. "You wonder why our daughter has a staring problem."

Fitzwilliam had been caught watching her again. He had glanced up at the open window, just for a moment, and couldn't look away. Something about the look on her face as the way the wind blew her hair. She longed for the sea. Even before their daughter was born, Rosaline had given up sailing for the safety of Port Royal. While Port Royal did have its share of dangers, including pirate attacks, it was much safer than anywhere else. Except for possibly London, but she was not ready to give up the tropical climate.

"Rosie, Alice has been very quiet." Fitzwilliam pointed out.

"She found an interesting book Fitzy." Rosaline calmly replied. "You know how she gets when she finds a book."

"It has been two hours and she hasn't made a sound yet."

"That is odd." Rosaline mumbled, setting her sewing supplies aside. She lifted the skirt of her dark blue gown as she stood up, straightening it out, before walking out of the Study. Fitzwilliam could hear the heels of her shoes tap as she walked across the marble floor and up the wooden staircase.

And then a scream.

Fitzwilliam ran as fast as he could up to their daughter's bedroom. He saw Rosaline on her knees in the doorway with a look pure shock on her face. "Rosie?"

"Someone took her." Rosaline mumbled, trembling where she sat.

"Rosaline, everything is going to be-"

"Someone took my baby!" Rosaline screamed at him, before her head dropped.

Fitzwilliam watched her carefully, unsure of how to react. After all these years, was Rosaline about to slip again? It had been over ten years since the last time she broke down, and it was hard. That time, she stayed in their bedroom for weeks. Their friends had even suspected that she either ran away or passed away.

After a moment, Fitzwilliam kneeled down next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll find her. Don't worry."

Rosaline shook her head. "We'll find her." She stated, standing up and looking straight into Fitzwilliam's eyes. Her icy blue eyes seemed to burn with rage. It was clear that she was furious and that her mind was made. "Then, I'll kill him." She then stormed down the hall to their bedroom, cursing under her breath.

It was then that Fitzwilliam noticed the note on the door. It was stabbing into the wall with a knife. It had one sentence written on it in a vaguely familiar handwriting. He knew he had seen it somewhere before, but couldn't think of exactly where.

'_You always loved this game Roxxi.'_

Studying the letters, it suddenly came to him. He had seen this sort of handwriting during his first job. It was during possibly the worst time of that experience that he had seen this handwriting in a dimly lit cave. It shocked Fitzwilliam that Rosaline had not broken down after all. After everything he had done to her all those years ago. "Sparrow."

* * *

**Hello! I'm back!**

**I should warn you: this originally going to be the second part of a two part story...but then the first part ended up being full of graphic adult content, so I decided not to post that part. I hope that I can tell that story through this one without having to go too far into detail...**

**Also, I may not update this as often as I'd like to (which would be about once a week), so I do miss a week, don't worry. If I miss a month, it's ok to poke (by "poke" I mean "send a private message")**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning in Tortuga…

Jack Sparrow awoke to something poking him. "Mr. Gibbs, didn't you tell me that it's bad luck to wake a man when he is sleeping?"

"I figure you're bad luck anyways." Mr. Gibbs replied nervously.

Jack sighed in annoyance as he sat up. He was still seated at a table in the Faithful Bride, much to his surprise. Usually costumers who fell asleep would get tossed out. He then took the ale Mr. Gibbs had brought. "Any news of a ship?"

"Well, there is but it's not good."

"Meaning?"

Mr. Gibbs leaned forward. "It's Roxxi." He whispered. "Word is she's back and she's headed here."

"I thought she was dead." Jack whispered, partly to himself. The last time he had heard from Roxxi was when they were teenagers. He didn't even remember the last time he saw her. All he could remember was that he had done horrible things to her that she would probably never forgive him for. He didn't deserve to be forgiven for what he did.

While he was in the Locker, he had a hallucination of her. It was an image of her as a teenager wearing just a ruined men's shirt. The long bright red hair he once loved to play with was chopped off. Her back was full of bloody slashes. Her wrists, ankles, and waist were raw from the rough rope she had been bound in. There was a gold choker around her neck. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, a rag still tied over her mouth. Even now, he could hear her voice in his head. _'Why?'_ it always asked. What made it harder for Jack to understand was the fact that he didn't know. What happened all those years ago between him as Roxxi was a mystery to him. It was enough to destroy everything.

Mr. Gibbs watched Jack. He hadn't seen this look on Jack's face since the Locker. It worried him to see Jack look this…troubled. "Jack-"

"There are some stories better not told."

Mr. Gibbs watched as Jack paid the barmaid and walked out the door, wondering what that was supposed to mean and what had he gotten himself into this time.

Jack wandered down to the docks, half expecting to see a British ship making port. She would be on a British ship, assuming she eventually married Fitzwilliam. The idea still bothered him a little. Jack loved Roxxi like a brother loves his little sister. Having met before they had even turned ten, they were practically raised together. According to Jack, Roxxi Barbossa was his little sister.

And then life happened.

"Captain Sparrow!" A voice shouted. A young woman ran up to Jack.

"Darling, I've not had enough to drink for that kind of-"

"You have a package," She said, tossing a sack at him. "You also got one the other day. My granddad had his men bring it to your house."

"Thanks," Jack replied, smirking. The first thing he did upon returning to Tortuga a month ago was buy a house on the outskirts of town for the sole purpose of having his own room with his own bed away from Mr. Gibbs. It was close enough to town for him to walk to the Faithful Bride while still far enough for anyone to break in. And yet he still ended up passed out in the Faithful Bride….

* * *

That night….

Mr. Gibbs stopped at the door of a small house, out of breath. This was a long walk, especially after spending all day searching for Jack. 'Why do I try?' he thought to himself, shaking his head. 'You don't look for Jack. He finds you.'

Mr. Gibbs kicked the door open and found Jack on the floor. He was sitting against the wall with his face in his arms, propped up by his knees. "Jack?"

Then he noticed the broken crate on the table in the middle of the room. Inside were a chest and a pair of swords. Mr. Gibbs walked over to the unlocked chest and opened it. "Jack…this is the Code!"

"And the Keeper's swords." Jack added, standing up. "Tea…Dad once told me that only the Keeper of the Code wore these." He ran his hand down the length of one of the scabbards. "He wore these before he retired from all this." Jack stopped, looking down at his own sword. The hilt shined in the moonlight, making him almost regret his next move.

With a loud clatter, Jack's old sword fell to the ground….

"The Dutchman must always have a captain, and the Code must always have a keeper." Jack explained somberly as he strapped the pair of swords to his hips. "Mr. Gibbs, the _Troubadour _made port today, didn't she?"

"Aye Jack." Mr. Gibbs replied nervously. This…wasn't like Jack. This was much more like Teague than Jack. It scared him. "I searched every tavern and brothel for you."

Jack turned toward Mr. Gibbs. "How soon can she sail?"

* * *

**I was doing some research (you know you've really taken a break from your fandom when you need to do research when you return) and found out that the ship from At World's End was probably the Troubadour, not the Misty Lady. The Troubadour was supposedly Teague's ship in "The Price of Freedom" (which I've yet to read so I cannot confirm and this story will not reference that book either)**

**The swords are from "Sins of the Father" (which I have read repeatedly to the point of the book nearly falling apart)**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile…

"No matter how much you struggle, those ropes are not going to loosen."

"Well excuse me but you haven't been much help." Alice Dalton snapped at the man on the other side of the bars. She awoke what felt like an hour ago in a dark dungeon with only one candle for light. Her wrists were bound behind her back and her ankles were bound too. When she awoke, she could barely make out the form of a man in the cell next to her's. All she saw of him was the candlelight faintly reflecting from his red jacket.

Teague smirked, leaning back. "A man's gotta sleep sweetheart."

"How on earth does one sleep here?" Alice asked, still trying to wiggle her way out of her ropes. Underneath her was a cold hardwood floor.

"With the kind of wife I had, I've spent plenty of nights here." Teague replied as his smirk turned into a smile, remembering the nights when he and his wife would argue about something and, before he knew it, he was locked in a cell and his wife held the keys.

"How do you suggest I get out of this?" Alice asked, annoyed with her entire situation, as she gave up trying to escape herself.

"I can untie you."

Alice looked down beyond her feet at him. All she could see was his silhouette. "How?"

"If you get yourself into a sitting position, you could slide over here and then I could untie you." Teague explained. "Not quite free yet, but it's a start."

"Why should I trust you?" Alice asked, watching him the best she could in the darkness. "You're some strange man in some strange dark place."

"I'm Captain Edward Teague."

"You're a pirate!" Alice snapped, before shaking her head. "You're a lying, cheating, manipulative, murderous pig! There is no way I'm going anywhere near you!"

Teague shrugged, leaning against the wall of his cell. "You can lay there all you like. It's just too bad." He lit a pipe, the spark sending a flash of light through the room, and held it up to his mouth. "There's a bench against the wall with a blanket."

* * *

It was a warm afternoon when Jack walked into the Captain's Cabin. He had spent all morning on deck, being his usual "friendly" self along with captaining the_ Troubadour_. Now that the crew knew him well enough and everything was going smoothly, he decided that he could take a break now.

Then he realized how dusty the cabin was.

The entire cabin was covered in a thick layer of dust. According to the crew, the Misty Lady had been "magicked" to Tortuga with them onboard. No one knew who did it or why, but that was the story the entire crew told. Either way, no one had entered the Captain's Cabin since Teague retired. Jack sneezed from the dust stirred up by the door opening.

It took a better part of two hours for Jack to dust the office area with all of the windows open. He hated cleaning, and this was not exactly his idea of a way to relax.

He sat down in a cushioned chair in the corner and noticed something. In the corner across the room was a chest he knew was not there the last time. Jack stood up and walked over to it. It was a fairly new- still dusty-chest that resembled the chest the Pirata Codex was kept in. Out of curiosity, Jack tried the key for that chest on this one.

The lock clicked softly and the lid popped open a little. Jack opened the chest all the way and found a pile of papers over a folded black cloth. He picked up the first paper and read it.

'_Jackie, your dad and I thought you might need this.'_

Jack looked at the other papers, and quickly realized that they were drawings of his flag from various people around the Caribbean, drawn during his first few years of pirating. After looking through every sheet of paper, the last being one Teague had drawn, he got to the black fabric. He carefully unfolded it, standing up as he did. It was his flag, every detail perfectly replicated from the drawings.

He carefully folded the flag back up and placed it on the desk. Finally, Jack realized that something was missing: the rum! How could Captain Jack Sparrow forget the rum? And then he realized something else.

"Captain?" Mr. Gibbs said when Jack ran up to him. He smiled at how dusty Jack was from cleaning the cabin.

"Mr. Gibbs, I've run out of rum and I've yet to locate that particular locker."

Inside the chest in the Captain's Cabin was a purple silk pouch. A shadow appeared, and a hand appeared, hovering just over it. The inside glowed brightly.

* * *

**Before, there was actually going to be a letter from Jack's mum but I decided a note was better.**

**My classes are starting next week, so the next chapter (which has yet to be typed) might be late. I'll try to get it done on time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Barbossa couldn't help but to smile at the ship his crew had just captured. A British warship, flying East India Trading Company colors, just off the coast of Tortuga. After years of doing everything but this, a little bit of honest pirating felt good. It was clear that his crew enjoyed it just as much as he did.

He was on board their ship now, surveying the British sailors and their captain. And then he heard a woman's voice from the Captain's Cabin. Curious, Barbossa turned around just as they brought her out. His jaw dropped as his eyes caught hers, which were the exact same color. "Roxxi?"

Rosaline looked up, and stopped fighting the sailors. She was dressed in some of Fitzwilliam's clothes, because it was much easier to manage than her dresses. Even if Fitzwilliam preferred to keep her in his cabin. "Papa?"

Everything went silent. Every man froze, looking at Barbossa and Rosaline, noticing the similarities. It seemed as though even the wind and sea stopped moving in shock of the reunion.

Barbossa hadn't seen his daughter in over thirty years, and assumed that she was dead. He heard she vanished at a party in Shipwreck Cove one night without leaving even a farewell note. There was a rumor that she left Shipwreck Island with some teenage British rat. He doubted it was true.

Last Rosaline heard of Hector Barbossa was when James Norrington told her husband that he was dead. She had heard a rumor that he had somehow come back from the dead and became a privateer. She doubted it was true.

Rosaline and Barbossa just stared at each other. After all this time, neither one knew what to say. So, they just stared at each other, taking in their changed appearances. And the crush of the lost time on their relationship.

Then, Rosaline's face turned red in embarrassment as she noticed her husband kneeling on the deck with his crew. "Papa…I uh…I believe you've met my husband…."

Barbossa followed Rosaline's eyes down to the man kneeling next to him. The captain of the ship looked up at his father in law. Before the news of his death, Fitzwilliam sometimes thought of trying to track Hector Barbossa down, just to meet the man that raised Rosaline. He imagined him to be the male equivalent of his wife, since he was a single parent. Already, Fitzwilliam could tell that he was wrong.

If looks could kill….

* * *

Alice awoke on her bench when her blanket slipped off. It was more of a sheet of fabric than an actual blanket. Alice had thicker sheets on her bed in Port Royal. Shipwreck Cove was colder than Port Royal, especially in the dark dungeons. She missed Port Royal.

As she reached down, Alice noticed Teague glance over. "I don't think I said thank you."

"I'd save the thanking for when we get out." Teague mumbled, turning back to the piece of wood he was carving with the dull he had. The knife was more for intimidation than actual work, but he still considered himself lucky. If whoever had put him in here hadn't thrown his jacket in, he wouldn't even have that knife.

Teague had found himself in a very similar as Alice was the night before she appeared. Luckily, whoever caught him had also tossed his jacket over his head. The knife, while too dull to easily cut the rope, did eventually tear their way through the rope around his wrists. Then after untying himself, he started using the bars of the cell to sharpen the knife. The knife started chipping before it actually got sharp. He decided to get some sleep. When he awoke, Alice was in the other cell.

Alice got up from her bench and walked over to Teague, pulling down her chemice. She watched him, sitting down at the bars beside him. She flicked her bright red hair over her shoulder in a way she always did.

It caught Teague's attention. He put everything down and moved closer to the teenager. He looked her over in the dim light.

"Do you mind backing up a little?" Alice asked, both annoyed and scared.

"I'll be damned." Teague mumbled, still looking at Alice. "You look just like Rosie."

Alice couldn't believe what she just heard. "You know my-"

"There's some Fitzy in there too." Teague said, still examining her. "You definitely have his eyes, though the color does lean more towards Rosie's." He then leaned back. "Danny would've loved to hear that."

Alice leaned against the bars. "You know my parents?"

"Fitzwilliam I met, threatened to kill a few times, let him go." Teague said casually. "Rosaline…well, I helped raise her."

"That's not true!" Alice shouted as she stood up. "My mother was not raised by some filthy pirate!"

'_I swear either Lizzie or Jackie told me a story about someone that went in the same direction.'_ Teague thought, before taking a deep breath. "I don't have time or patience to explain the past to you. You can ask your mother about that later, when you get back to Port Royal."

Alice then had an idea. She remembered a story Mr. Turner had told her once, while her mother was talking to Mr. Brown. "Leverage." She mumbled, walking over to the bench. She grabbed the seat and pulled it up. Or, she tried. She tried as hard as she could to lift the bench, but it didn't move. She tried again, but it refused to move.

Teague started laughing as he watched. "Your leverage is going to need some leverage."

"I beg your pardon…."

"Look at the legs."

Alice got down to her hands and knees. From here, she could see the metal latches nailed to the legs of the bench and the floor. "Oh."

* * *

**I've been wanting to use that "leverage" gag for a while...**

**So anyways, sorry about the delay. I tried posting this chapter last week but I was having some issues with this website. Seems to be better now. While I was waiting, I ended up writing a few more chapters. **

**I'll update next week (may be early, may be late, we'll see)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain?"

"What?"

"Do we have a heading?"

"I told you." Jack replied, pointing to the left. "That way."

"You told me the other way half an hour ago."

Jack nodded at Mr. Gibbs as if it were obvious. "And now I'm saying that way."

"Uh…aye captain!"

Jack frowned, looking at his compass. It kept pointing in three directions: towards Shipwreck Cove (where he wanted to go), the bottled Black Pearl on his desk (what he wanted), and toward something else. He was happy that it wasn't aimlessly spinning, but it was still annoying. He could ignore it when the compass pointed at the Pearl, but it was harder to ignore the other two points.

Jack was also bothered by the fact that Mr. Gibbs was starting to question the heading again….

Part of Jack knew where the mystery point was. Or who, rather. He knew Roxxi Barbossa was somewhere between angry and furious at him and he wanted to avoid meeting her. At the same time, he couldn't remember what happened between them to cause those feelings. All he remembered from her departure from Shipwreck Cove was her voice from the other side of the door Teague had locked to keep him in.

"There was once a time that I loved you. I was foolish enough to think you felt the same." Those were the last words she had spoken to him. Jack remembered slamming his fists against the locked door in frustration as the sound of her shoes clicked down the hall.

Sighing, Jack looked out the window at the horizon. While he really didn't want to find Roxxi, he wanted answers.

* * *

"Tell me, what happened?" Barbossa asked Rosaline as they ate together in the Captain's Cabin of the Queen Anne's Revenge. For over thirty years, Barbossa had been told nothing. There were no records of anything happening on Shipwreck Island. He even read Jack's logbooks and found nothing.

Rosaline's eyes drifted down to her scared wrists. Usually, she wore gloves to hide the scars and she meant to grab them tonight, but she had forgotten. Now that Barbossa had asked, the scars suddenly looked much redder. After a moment, she smiled at him. "Papa, can we just pretend nothing happened? Like, can you scold me for something? Besides the way I left Shipwreck Island?"

Barbossa thought for a moment, weighing the options. He could either press the issue or…

"Why'd you leave the Cobra like that?"

"The Cobra?" Rosaline mumbled, trying to remember what he was talking about. "…you had a pet snake?"

Barbossa took a deep breath, rubbing his right leg. "And why would I 'ave a snake near Polly?"

Suddenly, Rosaline realized what he was talking about. "The schooner? Papa, I was tired of the Caspian Sea. I was tired of always being cold. I wanted to feel the sun on my face and warm sand under my feet. I wanted to be able to walk across the deck of a ship and not have to worry about getting sick." She then smiled. "I thought I was going to lose my mind if I had to listen to those two dolts argue again." Rosaline gave Barbossa a confused look. "What were their names? You'd think I'd remember after all the times I yelled at them to stow it…."

"I'm guessin' you're talkin' about Masters Pintel and Ragetti."

Rosaline smiled. "Pintel and Ragetti." She repeated. "I spoke to them in Port Royal, after they were arrested by James." She shook her head. "They were still arguing like an old married couple. They escaped a few days later, taking the guard dog and a bible I left them."

Up until this point, Barbossa hadn't thought about Pintel or Ragetti in years. He then realized that, during Blackbeard's attack on the Pearl, the two men were strangely silent. Actually, he hadn't heard them arguing for weeks before that day. There was only one way to explain it.

* * *

**This chapter was going to be longer and end with a drunk Rosaline trying to convince Fitzwilliam to adopt the Captain Boy, but somehow the image didn't seem to translate very well into any more detail than that...**

**If you haven't noticed, I've been spending too much time on the Pirates of the Caribbean wiki. I'm not sure I've managed to have enough time to be spending as much as I do an that website. Believe me, I would have thought of a better name for Barbossa's first monkey than "Polly" (I did name the kraken "Lucky" once)(I wonder if his first love's name was Polly? And he named the bird Polly after she left him without an explaination, with nothing but a broken heart? Which is why he's so messed up now?)(But then this implies that he and Jack...)(I'm thinking too far into this...)**

**I'll update sometime next week...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dalton!" Teague called in a forced whisper into the darkness. He was still in his cell. He woke up in the corner he was when…he wasn't sure what happened. One moment, Alice was standing in the other cell, next everything is dark. His body ached from being cramped up in the corner for so long. Now that the candle was lit again, Teague couldn't see Alice.

There was no response from the other cell….

"Hey!" Teague tried again, tapping his pipe against the bars. Suddenly, he saw movement at the far end of the other cell.

A snake slithered out of the cell, leaving its skin behind….

* * *

Jack wasn't too comfortable stopping so soon, especially being chased. Unfortunately, their sudden departure from Tortuga combined with the Troubadour's sudden appearance left them short on supplies. If they were to sail to Shipwreck Island, they needed more supplies. And a lot more rum.

Jack never thought he would ever set foot on Isla Fortuna again. In fact, there were times when he made sure navigated away from the island. Isla Fortuna was once a beautiful Caribbean island. That is, until Jack accidentally caused snow to fall on the island with the Sword of Cortez. It wasn't his idea and he had no way to stop it. Actually, the townsfolk seemed to grow rather fond of it quickly.

This was also the place where Jack felt he failed as a captain. He left his crew to freeze in a small inn near the docks of Puerto San Judas while he went to search for something. Jack couldn't even remember what it was. He remembered the anger he felt when Arabella told him of Tumen's death. Even though Tumen did come back, Jack still felt that he had failed.

Jack now sat in that small inn, drinking and watching his compass as Mr. Gibbs interviewed potential crewmembers. When they entered the inn, Jack's compass just started spinning out of control again.

"Is that?"

"No it can't be."

"I think it is."

"Well I'm tellin' you it aint!"

Jack snapped his compass shut, rolling his eyes. He and Mr. Gibbs looked at each other with the same annoyed look. They knew those two voices too well. They were both tempted to just quietly slip out the door, act as if they heard nothing. Of course, it was too late.

"Captain Sparrow!" Ragetti called happily.

"Captain! We came to join your crew." Pintel added, saluting Jack.

"Did you now?" Jack asked as he stood up. He walked over to Mr. Gibbs's side and gave the two men a serious look. "The two of you have come to join my crew yet again. Why should I let you after you mutinied twice, marooned me three times, and have tried to kill me more times than I care to count?"

"Because you know us?" Ragetti slowly offered.

Jack blinked a few times at the logic of that statement. He did not trust them. He didn't even trust them when he found them on board the Pearl off the coast of Isla de Pelegostos. Of course, Jack did not trust them because he knew them well enough to know not to trust them. Even if he did not trust them, he knew them better than most of the people around him. "Alright, you're in."

That was when Jack noticed something odd. He was used to being ignored by complete strangers, and he preferred it. Now, everyone in the room kept a close eye on him. Every time Jack moved, he caught several heads turn just slightly, adjusting their view without making it obvious. Just to test it, Jack took three steps to the right, two back, and four to the left.

"Mr. Gibbs, I have the strangest feeling that I am, in fact, being watched."

"You are being watched Jack." Mr. Gibbs replied, turning in his chair. "You don't know then."

"Don't know what?"

"Captain Teague seemed to have liked this island. The people are known to be familiar with the Brethren Court, even though they are not pirates." Mr. Gibbs explained. "Remember when I worked for the Navy and I had that deal with Teague."

"You get rum as long as you ensure his freedom."

"These people cannot grow enough food to feed everybody. With the island being so bloody hard to find and then surrounded by ice, their own Navy ended up abandoning them. Teague came up with a solution: he provides them with food so long as they provide protection for any pirate that comes."

"That explains those two." Jack mumbled, gesturing towards Pintel and Ragetti.

"Except now there may be a problem." Mr. Gibbs said. "That deal was between their Governor and Teague. They were kind enough to keep up their end after their Governor passed, cause there was no stop in their monthly shipments, but now that you have those swords…."

"Ah." Jack looked around, trying to hide his annoyance at Teague for not telling him. Especially since this island was in the Caribbean, in his territory. Jack would not have been so annoyed if the island was near Madagascar or Shipwreck Island. Still, he had to agree that it was the right thing to do, and his annoyance quickly faded.

Especially when he started to hear the name "Barbossa" being whispered.

"Captain…shouldn't we try to-"

"No worries!" Jack replied cheerfully. "I think me and Hector got along rather nicely last time. There shouldn't be any problems this-"

When the doors opened, it wasn't Hector Barbossa who walked in. Some of his crew did walk in, heading for the few empty tables closest to the fireplace. Along with them were a few British sailors. Then, Fitzwilliam and Rosaline walked in….

* * *

**I have to say Pintel and Ragetti are two of my top ten favorite characters. I read on the Pirates Wiki that Pintel is Ragetti's uncle, and it does sort of make sense. He's the fun uncle...**


	7. Chapter 7

Jack took a deep breath, watching Fitzwilliam and Rosaline. Watching Rosaline with her arm looped into Fitzwilliam's, smiling at him, made Jack feel angry, and maybe even a little jealous. Why should he feel like this? After all these years, he should just be happy for her, right?

Perhaps he was angry because he could barely recognize them. Rosaline had grown from a skinny teenage girl with a boyish body to a beautiful woman. Fitzwilliam looked like the kind of man a woman like Rosaline would marry: strong, handsome, respectable, wealthy. If it weren't for the fact that he resembled James Norrington, Jack might have realized who they were.

Mr. Gibbs saw Fitzwilliam and Rosaline, as well as Jack's react. "Jack, it's them."

"Bloody aristobrat." Jack mumbled, picking up his compass. He shook it violently before flipping it open. Sure enough, it pointed in one direction. Jack's eyes followed the red arrow to what it was pointing at.

At that moment, Rosaline just happened to look in Jack's direction. Rosaline recognized Jack as soon as her eyes caught his red bandana. Suddenly, her wrists seemed to burn again. She could feel herself start to shake. She found herself taking shaky breaths as she watched him.

Rosaline had planned this meeting to go very differently. She wanted to destroy him the moment she saw him. She wanted to walk straight to him and shove a knife into his heart. She wanted to shoot him through his head. She wanted to make sure he was dead for good.

Of course, Rosaline could not. Jack Sparrow had her daughter and, if she killed him, she would lose Alice as well.

There was something else too. Something that caused Rosaline to run straight out of the inn…

She didn't stop until she reached the end of an alley. She kneeled in the snow with her right hand on the cold brick wall, catching her breath. She kept wondering why she ran. That was a long time ago, but those images stung as much as they did back then. They felt like a knife, still being turned after all these years. Rosaline heard the snow behind her crunching under someone's feet, stood up, and turned around with a smile on her face. "Sorry. Did I worry you, Fitzy?"

Jack stood there. He slipped out the door after her, not even bothering to grab the jacket he "was borrowing" from Teague's wardrobe. Fitzwilliam was busy with his men and his father-in-law (Jack got a good laugh out of the way Barbossa treated Fitzwilliam). Besides, Jack wanted a moment alone with her. "Roxxi…you're married…."

"It's Lady Dalton." Rosaline corrected nervously, noticing how narrow the alley was. "I don't believe my marital status is any of your concern, Sparrow."

"Captain. If you're going to throw around titles I may as well toss my own in." Jack replied, putting his hands on the wall on either side of her. "And your marital status is my concern considering that you were going to be Mrs. Sparrow a month before you left."

"Funny how your mistakes can mess things up, isn't it, Captain?"

"I don't recall doing anything wrong."

"How dare you say that!" Rosaline shouted, as she grabbed his right wrist and threw it out of her way. "Now, you leave me alone or else-"

Jack slipped his right hand under her jaw, drew her face to his, and kissed her. He forced her back against the wall, ignoring as she struggled to get away from him.

Just like before.

Suddenly, Jack remembered the last time he kissed her. That time, she only wore her father's old shirt, and it was torn and dirty. Jack had tied her hands above her head and her feet to the foot of her bed in the bedroom of her father's house. She was crying as he just played with her. When he was done, Jack kissed her one more time, before shoving a piece of her favorite skirt into her mouth and tying another piece over it.

Jack took a step away from Rosaline and fell to his knees, looking down at the snow in front of him. Even as Rosaline ran away, he just sat there, lost in his thoughts…..

* * *

"Dere are strange tales being told." A voice purred.

Will turned from the helm of the Flying Dutchmen. His first ten years of service as captain passed without Calypso ever appearing. Will had expected to see her at least once during those years. Even on his One Day on land, he kept an eye out for her. Now, less than a year after his One Day, here she was.

What could have brought Calypso here?

"What strange tales?" Will asked as Bootstrap Bill came to his son's side.

Calypso smiled at him. "Billy Turner, surely you know of Jack's fiancé."

Bootstrap thought about the statement. "Yes. Something Barbossa. She was Hector's daughter. Heard she was dead a long time ago."

Will looked at Bootstrap, then at Calypso, then back at Bootstrap. Jack had a fiancé? Hector Barbossa had a daughter? Jack was engaged to Hector's daughter? This seemed to only complicate things even further.

"Aye, but she be alive and well." Calypso said, smiling at Will. "William Turner, you know 'er as well. She go by the name Rosaline Dalton now."

Will's jaw dropped. He knew Rosaline Dalton. She often spoke to Mr. Brown about "special orders for her husband". She was also Port Royal's best doctor. No one knew how she learned, but she was the most successful. Ironically, Will remembered her best for her homemade caramels.

"She need your help. She be cursed twice."

"How did she manage that?" Bootstrap asked worriedly. He met her once, just a few months before she vanished. Roxxi Barbossa was just like Jack in the way they found trouble more often than not. Whatever mess she had gotten into to cause her to get cursed twice could not have been a pretty one.

"She was cursed by a mystic. She den cursed herself." Calypso replied slowly, before sighing sadly. "Ta free her, dere is a soul you need to find. Him hold the key."

"Who?" Will asked quickly. Rosaline Dalton had helped him so much when he first arrived in Port Royal. She even went as far as to secretly teach him the basics in swordplay. She never asked for anything in return.

"Davy Jones."

* * *

**I don't remember why I didn't post this before. Might've been because I was worried about that bit with Jack towards the middle. Honestly, I don't really care now. I mean, if it does become a problem, I'll take this story down and post elsewhere, but I don't have any problems with it...**


End file.
